Tournament of the Machines
by Oliverevilo
Summary: I couldn't find a catagory for this story, i wanted to write about robots but i couldn't think of a new name! Then when i wanted to find a catagory, i culdn't find one either! so basically i shoved it in gundam wingac which is actually a good program. soz


"The Tournament of Machines"  
  
-  
  
"They don't pick you if they don't mean business..."  
  
The Commentator turned the crowd into an excited mass as pilots, backstage entered their machines cockpits, ready for the tournament. Engines started, and gears whirred as the machines where lifted from their underground storage compartments and up to ground level, towering at about 20ft tall. Theses 'machines', are two legged giants, feats of engineering. They are controlled by the pilot inside, when the pilot moves, the machine moves with it, the machine is shaped like a human, to make it easier. Obviously not having a human shape and making it move like a human pilot could make things complicated. The machines activated, ( this particular group or robots or team or robots was known as the "Metal Mashers" the robotic heads focusing on their surroundings and sending the live video feed down to a screen in the cockpit. They all began to move forward, advancing through the tunnel and out into the bright daylight. They took it in turns to stand at the entrance, mainly to allow the machines cameras to adjust to the daylight, but to wave to their adoring fans who – thanks to the commentator – where completely prepared to jump out of the grandstands and start hugging the machines, in an attempt to win the appreciation of the pilot inside. The opposing team (Known as the "Dune Riders") was doing the same by this time, taking it in turns to come out, waving, and climbing down into the arena. There were 5 machines and pilots to each team. The Machines had Caterpillar Tracks built into the feet, this allowed them to almost skate across the floor, except instead of moving your feet to gain momentum, and the tracks have motors that drive the machines forward (known as motoring). Like having cars strapped to their feet, but less stupid. Both teams motored to the centre of the arena. The captain of each team shook hands and both teams walked to opposite ends of the arena. They each collected guns from the stand and prepared for the beginning of the tournament. A small hover drone floated down in front of each team, it has 3 lights built in, a red, green and amber light. These indicated the start of the tournament. The red lit up, both teams stood ready. The amber lit up, some of the team members readied their weapons. Green, both teams motored around the edges, both teams going anti-clockwise. The circled the arena, staying on opposite sides whilst shooting at each other with a hailstorm of bullets and the occasional rocket. Not much damage was done. The commentator decided it was time to 'liven' things up, as he pushed a button on a small control that was mounted on a platform next to him. Different parts of the arena started to raise, like walls coming out of the ground, the rose to about 20-35 ft. The Pilots were used to this as it happens in most tournaments. Both teams took cover, not knowing where the other team where or what they were doing. Carefully the Metal Mashers edged towards the corner of a wall, and peered around. Only to be greeted by a hail of bullets, there was a loud thud as the robot collapsed to the floor with the head almost blackened where the bullets had charred the metal. What was left of the head lifted up to reveal the inside of the cockpit and the pilot clambered out, making his way to the exit. That was one down. The Dune Riders fans went ballistic. The Metal Mashers decided to try the other way, it seemed okay, they quickly moved around the edge of the arena, all that was between them and the enemy was a few walls, and for all they know the enemy could be just around the next corner of a wall. Fortunately the enemy wasn't. The Dune Riders had stayed facing the Metal Mashers old position, thinking they hadn't moved. The Metal Mashers Decided to take it more cautiously around the next few walls to try and find the Dune Riders. They found them. The Metal Mashers looked around the next corner and saw the Dune Riders, Silently they moved around behind them. The Metal Mashers crept up behind the Dune Riders and pulled their guns up to the back of the Dune Riders' machines. Each Dune Rider spun around as they heard the click of the trigger being pulled on the guns behind them. Although, because one of the Metal mashers was already out, that meant that there weren't quite enough Metal Mashers to shoot all the Dune Riders in one go. So one of the Dune Riders Motored around and after watching all his other team mates' machines crumple to the ground he aimed and fired on the captain of the team. The captain of the Metal Mashers collapsed with a loud thud. Next the final member of the Dune Riders pulled out a close combat sword and impaled it into the back of the machine. The Metal Mashers Captain scrambled out of his machine and ran as fast as he could but it was no use, his machine started to whine and whirr as the occasional spark flew out hissing on the ground around him. He turned to see what was going on, just as he did, the machine exploded, a storm of metal and fireballs pelted down around the captain. One of the ammunition packs that were flying through the air came into contact with a fireball, causing a massive explosion. Flaming bullets and charred metal flew down to meet the captain. The captain screamed and trailed of as he passed out, a nice wedge of metal had embedded it self cosily in his leg. The other of the Metal Mashers had been shooting at the last Dune Rider who they'd finally managed to shut down, when they heard the scream; they turned towards it and rushed over to their captain. They clambered out of their machines, using ropes to slide down to the ground. Paramedic gears already motored in and the pilots had clambered out, placed him onto a sort of white bed made from a single sheet, and fixed the bed to one of the machines hands. The Commentator announced the Metal Mashers win to the crowd, expecting a loud cheer, but then he also announced the Metal Mashers Captain, of the fact he won't ever be able to take part in a machine tournament again. 


End file.
